


Bites

by RoboticPopSauce



Series: Side Shorts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I doubt there will be much angst, I'll add content warnings at the beginning of each chapter, M/M, Side Chapters for Bite Me, Straight and Gay sex, There Will Be Some, but knowing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Side chapters for Bite Me, in which we see more of the Tabel and some BillDip moments. Bite Me has since been deleted, but I'm keeping these up because there's no reason to delete them and people still enjoy them.





	1. Sneak Off With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter happens between chapter 19 and 20 of Bite Me.
> 
> It's a short of what Tad and Mabel did after Bill and Dipper left the dance ;D
> 
> Content: Fingering, blood drinking

Tad’s head hadn’t felt the way it currently did in a long time. The last time he recalled using his ability was back when he was still using it to herd people like cattle. It was a terrible feeling, and he wished he hadn’t had to use it before going back to enjoy the dance with Mabel.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go dance again?” Mabel grabbed Tad’s hand and smiled softly at him.

He definitely wanted to dance with her again, but he wasn’t sure how well he could handle himself after having just exhausted his body. “I’d love to.”

Mabel raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Babe, it’s okay if you can’t. I really won’t be offended if you feel like you need to go home.”

Tad used his free hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Mabel’s ear. “You’ve worked so hard on this dance. I’d hate for the two of us to not be able to experience it.”

“We just almost could’ve  _ died. _ Honestly the dance is like, the last thing on my mind right now. I mean I  _ wanna _ dance, but if I had to choose between dancing or spending alone time with my vampire boyfriend because he needs a break, I’d choose the second thing.” She brushed some dirt off of the pirate coat she had made him, then put her hand under it to rub at his chest. “Maybe you just need a drink, then we can go dance?”

“Mabel, I couldn’t ask that of you. You just went through that as well. They held you against your will and intended to take you to  _ him, _ the most vile-” He stopped himself and took a deep breath. The thought of Gideon being anywhere near Mabel made his blood boil.

She shushed him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along as she walked. “I know. But they didn’t, because you were my pirate in shining armor.” She pretended to swoon, her already loose hair style nearly coming undone with the action. “Wait, that means you were Dipper’s pirate in shining armor too.” Mabel paused before a door somewhere in the school away from the gym, shaking her head. “Anyway, we’re going to sneak in here and have some alone time for you.”

Another attempt to protest died in his throat as she pulled him into the janitor's closet, closing the door before she leaned against it.

“C’mon captain, this bar wench is all yours until we need to head back.” She reached up to her hair and started to fix it, making sure that her neck was free of any of her perfect curls.

The sound of her heart had been very noticeable to Tad since he had pulled himself together, and being in such a small space with no other sounds made it even worse. Not that he wasn’t able to control himself, but having the open offer while he was so thirsty…

As carefully as he could, Tad pressed himself up against Mabel and gave her a quick kiss. “I promise to be as gentle as I am able, and if at any point you no longer feel comfortable, please be verbal so that I do not harm my precious flower.”

“Oh, Tad,” she giggled, “I’m a tough girl, I can handle it. You’ve been perfect almost every other time, this time won’t be any different.” She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pushed herself up a little to meet his lips in a rough kiss. “I’ll be okay, babe.”

He, of course, eagerly returned the kiss and helped her meet his lips by putting his hands on her lower back and gently pulling her up. “I just always want to make sure that you’re okay with it, Mabel. It-”

“Shh, Tad. I know. We’ve talked about this. The first time was an accident, but it’s okay because I  _ know _ you’d never hurt me on purpose. Don’t worry so much about it.”

Another heated kiss from her soothed Tad’s remaining worries. After all, it would make it so that he could go and dance more, and he would hate if they had to cut the night short already.

When her lips parted enough, Tad slipped his tongue into her mouth. As always, she tasted sweet, as if she had just eaten candy. After the many kisses they had shared, he was starting to think that it was just her natural flavor.

Her pulse quickened as she let out a small gasp between his lips, queuing Tad to move things forward. They had done this a few times before, and he learned quickly that when Mabel was hot and bothered it was best not to delay things.

Mabel titled her head back and moved her hips forward, pulling Tad closer. “All yours, Captain.”

The breathy sound of her voice sent a chill through Tad’s body, and he was unable to keep himself from grabbing her legs and hoisting her up so that she could wrap them around his hips. He had to adjust her puffy dress quite a bit, but it made it so that she was at a better height for him to bite her.

She sighed softly when he peppered kisses from her cheek to her neck, and the sounds she made when he pressed his tongue against her throat had Tad feeling quite heated under his collar.

Trying to ignore how worked up he was, Tad gently bit down, his fangs cleanly opening the perfect sized wounds. Her hot blood poured into his mouth and yet another sultry sound came from her lips. When her legs squeezed him against her, Tad groaned and allowed his hands to slip further down her back until he was grabbing her supple rear.

Mabel let out another sound of approval then moved one of her hands to his hair, gripping it tightly. “Theodore,” she gasped.

The sound of his full name on her lips sent a wave of heat through his body, and Tad licked her wound closed before putting his focus back on kissing her. It never did take much to satisfy him, and he was glad for that.

He kept the kisses quick so that she wouldn’t taste the blood, and smiled when she playfully licked his lips.

“I would give you the most lustful of kisses if I didn’t have your rich flavor on my tongue,” he whispered to her.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” she snorted. “Tellin’ me how good I taste. Very romantic, if you weren’t referring to my blood.” She paused and giggled to herself. “Nah, still romantic.”

“I could compliment you on everything and anything, love.” He moved one of his hands down onto her leg, sliding it up slowly as he pushed the dress out of the way so that she was more exposed to him. “May I take care of you?” He asked in a husky voice.

She shivered under his touch and nodded hastily. “Please do.”

Tad continued to leave a trail of kisses along her cheek and neck, only stopping to give a lick or to suck on small patches of skin. Mabel continued to show her approval by making plenty of noise for Tad, and started to rock her hips when his hand finally rested at the line of her panties. It was strange to him how much undergarments had changed in the past hundred years, but he certainly liked how much easier it seemed to be to work around them.

He wiggled his fingers under the band and couldn’t help but chuckle when Mabel moaned unabashedly. “Such lovely sounds from such a beautiful woman.”

“Your flattery is getting you  _ everywhere _ right now,” she laughed through her heavy breathing.

The wetness between her legs coated Tad’s fingers immediately, allowing his fingers to easily slip inside of her. He hadn’t known how to do any of the motions before he met her, but when she expressed that she was interested in doing these kinds of things with him, he made it a point to learn, and by the sound of it, he had gotten pretty good at it.

“If we had the time I would kiss every inch of your soft skin, only to stop if it were to taste how delicious you are.” He paused his movements to look her in the eyes and give her an especially soft kiss.

Mabel shuddered and pressed her forehead to his. “Maybe tomorrow we can find some time.”

“If you would like that, then so would I.” He curled his fingers in her and watched her eyes roll back from the action.

“I would  _ absolutely  _ like that,” she keened.

Tad started to move his fingers faster, focusing mainly on the wonderful noises she was making rather than how quickly her heart was pumping the blood through her veins. As composed as he was then, it was still hard for his body not to react to the scent and sound when he was so close to it.

Again Mabel threw her head back, that time because her body was beginning to tense around his fingers. Her fingers dug into his coat and her legs began to lose their grip on Tad’s hips.

“Is my lady close?” Tad made sure that the hand still on her rear was supporting her enough, adjusting it slightly so that she was held better.

“Yes, oh god, faster!”

Not wanting to accidentally hurt her, Tad only moved slightly quicker.

“Tad, please, more!” She looked at him with pleading eyes, her bottom lip tucked behind her top teeth. The sight of her biting her lip made Tad huff, and he returned her pleading gaze.

“I fear that if I get anymore excited, I’ll hurt you.”

She shook her head and groaned. “I’ll be fine, promise. Just  _ go faster. _ ”

Reluctantly, Tad slide his fingers further into her, moving them in and out much faster than he was before. He thought it would be too much for her, but soon nearly his entire hand was wet, and Mabel was writhing in pleasure. He could feel the heat coming off of her like waves beckoning him to strip her of her dress and fully take her right then. He wouldn’t, though, since watching her orgasm from just his hand was a treat all on its own.

“Fuck, Tad!” She cried out as her body pulse around his fingers.

He had learned that with a woman one orgasm didn’t necessarily mean that she was taken care of, so he gave her a soft kiss and made sure to ask before removing his hand from her panties. “Is this good, or would you like a second?”

Mabel laughed and patted Tad on the cheek. “I think we should go back and dance. But I’m serious about tomorrow. It’ll be my turn to make  _ you _ feel good.”

“You don’t have-”

“Ah-ah! Don’t even. I know you’re trying to be a gentleman about it, but I  _ know _ you want it. I can feel how excited you are now, and believe me, if my friends weren’t waiting on me, I would take care of it.” She moved her legs off of him and Tad set her down on the floor, taking his hand out from under her dress before helping her fix it.

He looked away from her and smiled sheepishly. “I would like that, yes.”

“See! Not hard to admit that my mouth skills are amazing.” She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. “Now, let’s go dance and get cray-zay!” Mabel grabbed Tad by the hand and threw the door open, pulling him along as she made her way back to the gym.

She stopped before they rounded the corner where a few others were, smiling up at Tad. “You’re pretty awesome, you know that, right? Like, I lucked into you.”

Tad gave a half smile back and brushed his hand over her cheek. “I think it is I that lucked into you. You’ve accepted me for my past and flaws, and that alone is more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Mabel got on her toes to kiss him then continued walking. “Of course I did. You’re an amazing person now, and that’s what matters.” She looked down to make sure that her dress was all properly back in place then turned on her heels and ran towards the group of people. “To the dance!”

“To the dance!” Tad copied her enthusiasm and ran after her, eager to join her back on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad is too precious, oh man. He knows how to take care of his lady though ;D


	2. Romance Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad takes Dipper's advice and asks Mabel to the dance with a rose and the word "babe".
> 
> This happens somewhere between chapter 15 and 16 of Bite Me :p Which, btw, if you're wondering, this is what happened to it:  
> http://roboticpopsauce.tumblr.com/post/161488001269/hello-all-im-about-to-say-something-you
> 
> Also, this took me 80000 years to do because I hated my writing for a while there, so I edited the fuck out of it like 12 times, changed a bunch, and now I'm letting it be because I need to get it out of my face :p In other words, please forgive errors and whatnot. I tried my best ^-^'
> 
> Contains: Straight sex, fingering, biting, and blood drinking.
> 
> Enjoy!~

If Tad had a beating heart, it would be racing. He was laid out on his bed, trying his best not to jump at the slightest sound. Mabel would be there soon, and he found himself anxiously tapping his fingers on the back of his phone.

There was plenty of time before the dance to ask her to it, and he really should have been more focused on Bill at the time, but he decided that he’d better do it while he had the nerves to. He was realizing quickly that Mabel was not one to be taken lightly, and that if he was going to do something for this dance she was pouring all of her time into, then he needed it to be special.

The front door opened and closed, and Tad grew tense, nearly biting through the stem of the red rose he had almost forgotten was in his mouth. Its taste was very unpleasant, but he knew Dipper had said that she would enjoy it, so he kept it there while he adjusted himself to look comfortable and wait for her to make her way up the stairs.

“I swear to god, I nearly trip up those stairs every-” Mabel paused when she opened the door enough to see the inside of his room.

He had tucked away all of his normal decor, instead placing unscented candles around his room, all lit to set a calm, romantic mood. It was probably a little jarring for her to see his room look so different, so he let the sight sink in before speaking around the rose in his mouth.

“Mabel, I-”

A squeal cut him off and out of concern he spit the rose onto his pillow and stood, walking over to her quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He grabbed her hands in his and looked over her face to try and read her expression. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink, her pupils were nearly hiding her dark brown irises, and her mouth was open slightly as she took in a few quick breaths, which made him assume that maybe she was excited, rather than concerned.

“Nothing! Everything’s so amazing!” She took her hands back and covered her mouth, rocking back on her heels as she looked around. “You did all this for _me?_ Why? What for?” Her hands fell from her face and she gave a sly smile. “Theodore Strange, are you trying to seduce me?”

Tad blanched and stepped back a few feet, stumbling over his words. “N-no! Mabel, no! I-I simply, um… W-would you be- Would you allow me to escort you to the dance? Babe?” As soon as the last word fell from his lips, Tad shut his eyes and cringed at his own lack of confidence.

He tried to think of something to say to repair the damage, but before he was able to speak again, Tad was pulled into a hug by Mabel, who had practically charged him and would have knocked him over had he not realized she grabbed him.

“Of course I will, you big dumb!” She poked his nose and gave an adorable giggle. “With or without all this special stuff I’d say yes. Why would I not go to the dance with my boyfriend?”

“Right, yes. That… I just figured you would prefer it if I gave a proper invitation. This is proper, is it not? Are there new traditions that I am not aware of?” He had started to fidget in place, intentionally pushing Mabel away from him.

Mabel seemed amused by his nervousness and just gave a soft laugh. “You did everything perfectly!” She looked around as she made her way to his bed, looking as if she were trying to count the candles. “How did you even do all of this?” She asked as she sat near the end of the bed.

Tad joined her on the bed and looked out at his room. Everything was neat and in its place, save for a few things that were moved to make way for the candles. His writing desk, for example, usually had a few trinkets and books on it, but they had been tucked away for the time being. Even his bookshelf had been cleared of his usual mess of unorganized papers that stuck out from some of his notebooks, which was something he was sure would be made fun of by Bill the next time he was in there.

“I have more than two hands when I need the help,” he laughed. “Though, lighting them all was still a bit of a chore.”

There was a brief silence before Mabel groaned and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder to look up at him and wiggle her eyebrows. “So, when are you going to do the cheesy thing and kiss me?” She whined.

A nervous laughed made its way through Tad’s lips and he had to clear his throat to speak. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and met her gaze. In that moment, he was glad that he was unable to blush.

“Would someone as lovely as yourself grant me the pleasure of a kiss?” He leaned forward already knowing that she would say yes, and was happily met with a soft peck on the lips. He was then met with a second, rougher kiss before he could move back and was pulled forward by Mabel, who had wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he made no attempt to pull himself back from her as she hugged and continued to kiss him. The moment was nice, and he had no issues with it when she parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Mabel’s pulse quickened, and Tad was a little shocked when his body began to react to it. He had been under some stress recently, sure, but he had still eaten as he normally would have, and didn’t even think it would be a problem.

She made pleased sounds during the breaks in their kiss, sending chills through Tad. They weren’t the kind that he enjoyed, however. These ones spread through his body like tiny needles, the sharp pain reminding him of Mabel’s close proximity. It caused his teeth to ache and he was sure that they would soon be noticed by her.

Despite Tad’s growing discomfort, the kiss continued for a little while longer, slowly getting more and more intimate. She was nearly on his lap when his teeth finally became a problem, and let out a small squeak when one of them nicked her lip.

“Well _that’s_ never happened before,” she laughed. “You okay?”

The strong smell of her blood hit Tad’s nose first. It was a mixture of a smooth scent, something like vanilla or roses, and a warm smell, such as baked sweets. There was a very sweet and sugary smell to it as well, but he was used to that, at least, from having been around both her and Dipper a lot.

His tongue swiped over the little bit of blood that had gotten on his lip, and the flavor made him shiver. It was everything the smell of it promised, and the hollow feeling in his stomach began to grow until it caused him to grimace.

“Tad? Do I need to-” She stopped when Tad slowly licked the wound on her bottom lip.

His hands had made their way up into her hair and held her in place as he began kissing her again, trying to taste more of her.

In his mind, Tad was berating himself and chanting over and over again to stop. He knew he wouldn’t actually hurt Mabel, not badly enough to warrant too much concern, but he still would wanted to be in control of himself. It was very rare for him to not be able to keep himself in check, and he began to wonder if he was under more stress than he had originally thought.

They parted just long enough for Tad to tug on Mabel’s hair and tilt her head back, exposing her neck to him. He left sloppy kisses from her jaw down to the crook of her neck, which seemed to further excite her, a loud gasp coming from her throat as she pressed against him further.

When his lips landed on her fluttering pulse, another chill went through him. It had been _so long_ since he last tasted fresh blood. It was so taboo in their recent years simply because Bill usually couldn’t handle it, and the thought of being able to finally indulge his thirst was too much. He wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from doing so, he knew that now, but he could make the experience as harmless as possible for her.

As gently as he was able, Tad leaned forward with Mabel until she was lying flat on the bed and he was on top of her, unfortunately resting between her legs. He didn’t want her to feel like he was after something sexual from this, but he also didn’t bother to move because he was worried he wouldn’t be able to keep himself level headed for much longer.

“This won’t hurt much, will it?” Mabel said with a shaky laugh.

To reassure her, Tad gave another kiss before he opened his mouth and lightly sucked on the spot he was about to bite into.

Tad wasn’t sure why he wasn’t expecting Mabel to moan from that, but when she did he felt a wave of heat go straight to his groin. He unintentionally rolled his hips forward as he opened his mouth enough to bite down, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh.

Mabel moved underneath him, her breaths becoming shallow and rapid as he swallowed down the intoxicating liquid. The heat that had started to pool between them seemed to elicit more sultry noises from her. Every sound that left her lips was music to Tad’s ears. Though he didn’t want her to think that he was aiming for sex, it was at least nice that she was enjoying herself.

After he had his fill of her hot blood, he thoroughly licked the wound clean until it was healed. He moved back from her and took in one or two deep breaths while he tried to form an apology in his mind.

“Well,” Mabel started, cutting him off before he was able to speak, “that was…” She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. “It was amazing! Probably dangerous, I know, safety, blah, blah, blah, but _wow!_ ” She pulled herself up and rested on her elbows, looking up at Tad expectantly. “Now that you’re not thirsty anymore… You're not thirsty anymore, right?”

He shook his head and licked his lips, her flavor still stuck on them. “I’m not. And I’m sorry that I did such a thing without permission. It has just been-”

Her index finger was suddenly on his lips, shushing the rest of his apology. “I get it. You’ve got a lot going on right now. And, y’know… I can think of another way to help relieve some stress…” Her finger slid down slowly and her eyes lidded. When she bit her lip, Tad gulped.

“I promise this was not my intention for this time together,” he said quickly. “We do not have to-”

Mabel shushed him and sat up a little more to kiss him. “It might not have been planned for, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do it,” she giggled. “Besides, you got me all hot and bothered, mister. And don’t you dare tell me you aren’t wanting it too, because that hip-grinding action you did tells me otherwise.”

Tad stuttered, unable to form a full sentence. He most definitely _wanted_ to, but he just wasn’t sure if he would be satisfactory for her. He just didn’t have any experience, and, if he was being honest with himself, wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do anything right.

“If it is what you want to do, I am happy to. However…”

“I know,” she said softly and smiled. “We’ve talked a bit about this, remember? I know what the dealio is. I’m more than willing to show you how to do stuff if you want.”

He nodded and brushed his nose against hers. “I would love and appreciate it if you did, Mabel.”

She kissed him again, that time staying close when their lips parted. “You know the basics, right?” She laughed, her breath ghosting over his face. It sent the pleasant kind of chills through him, making him more eager to begin.

“I do,” he said before kissing her again.

“Let’s stick to that for now, then.” The next kiss was an open one, and Mabel began to lean back again, pulling Tad along with her so that they were in the same position as they had been when he bit her. “Let’s get right to taking off our clothes,” she breathed.

While Tad was a little more reserved as he took off his clothes, Mabel was showy and not afraid to fluster him.

She stayed lying down while she disrobed, not seeming to have any issues undressing that way. She wiggled out of her shirt first, revealing more of her beautiful, even-toned, olive skin. Her breasts bounced slightly as she fully rested back on the bed, the frilly, pink and glittery bra not holding them very well because of the position.

Tad was only able to take his T-shirt off and his pants undone before he got too distracted by Mabel. He had seen a naked woman before, but never one so close, and never one, in his opinion, quite as stunning as Mabel.

“Wipe off your drool then finish taking off your pants,” she snorted as she slid off her denim capris. Her underwear went with them, and Tad instinctively looked away as soon as her lower half was bare. She laughed a little and tossed the clothing off the bed. “You’re about to get pretty friendly with that area, so you might as well look.”

With a deep, shaky breath, Tad looked back over at her, still very glad that his face was unable to turn red.

“You’re very beautiful,” he said rather awkwardly.

“Oh, you.” Mabel waved her hand at him and blushed when she looked away from him. She wiggled around a little so that she could reach behind her back and undo her bra, freeing her breasts.

Tad was unable to look away when she was fully naked before him. His eyes wandered over her form and he felt his stomach clench. She somehow still held her innocent look despite being naked and in a suggestive pose, and it rendered Tad speechless.

“C’mon, you got a nice view, now give me one,” she said playfully.

He nodded and snapped himself out of his small trance, then quickly finished pulling his pants down. He was never ashamed of his body, he knew he was attractive, but somehow Mabel’s lustful gaze made him feel bashful.

“Dang boy, that’s…” Her eyes traveled south and she bit her lip, her brows raising a little. “Well, you’re definitely ready to go, but with something that big, we’re going to need to prep me a little first.”

Tad quirked a brow and looked down at himself. He had no idea what was considered large and had never even really thought much about it.

“And how might I go about doing that?” He asked when he looked back at her.

“Your fingers. Let me show you.” She motioned for him to come closer, and he obliged slowly.

Once he was over her again he felt another set of chills travel up his spine. She was giving off a heat that was making his erection ache for attention.

Mabel grabbed his right hand and smiled. “You ready to learn how to work a vagina?”

Tad nearly choked on air when she said the word so bluntly and tried to just laugh it off. “Y-yes.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, babe. If you feel like you want to stop at all, just tell me. Sex is only fun when everyone involved is comfortable and having a good time.” She wiggled her fingers over his then started to bring their hands down between her legs. “You good?”

“Absolutely.” He gave a quick nod and sucked in a deep breath. “I apologize if I fail to meet expectations.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes not everyone has an orgasm during sex.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “It just happens sometimes. I won’t be bent outa shape about it, trust me.”

“Okay. Ready when you are then, love.”

With a smile, Mabel placed his hand over her womanhood, her eyes searching his face for any discomfort.

Her fingers laid over his, gently pushing them down until they slipped in between the warm, wet flesh. She started to move them around, almost as if she were trying to show him the different parts, which he appreciated.

“Up here is where the good stuff is for most gals, but down here-” she moved his hand a little lower and pressed his fingers down further “-is where the lubrication happens, and where we need to kind of stretch out. You’re not super long, but you’ve got girth, and I imagine your hips got some good power to them, so we don’t want that going in too fast or too hard.”

“Anything to make sure you aren’t hurt by this. This is supposed to be fun, and I would hate our first time together to be a painful one.” He moved his fingers on his own, feeling around the hot, slick area.

Mabel gave a pleased hum when he curled his fingers inside of her. “Mm, do that with just those two fingers, but make sure to move around more.”

Tad couldn’t help but smile when he repeated the motion and Mabel’s eyes fluttered closed. He was going to enjoy learning how to make her writhe in pleasure.

As she instructed, Tad continued to move his fingers around inside of her. He moved them in and out a few times, sometimes pushing them in as far as he was able to watch her gasp and arch her back. He did it for a little while before Mabel grabbed his hand again, stopping his motions.

“Okay, I’m nice and wet and ready. You still good to go?”

Rather than saying anything about how painfully hard her moans and gasps had made him, Tad just gave a simple nod.

“Good. Then go ahead and move them hips closer.” She placed both of her hands on his hips, pulling them closer until the tip of his erection was at her entrance.

Just that alone made Tad gulp and tense up. He was so ready to be inside of her, but he kept his excitement to himself.

Mabel huffed and moved her hands above her head. “When you’re ready, you can go in. Just remember that, while I can totally kick your ass, I’m still human and probably can’t handle you being too rough. So, like, control your speed and stuff.”

Tad leaned forward and rubbed his nose on hers. “I will not hurt you, I promise.”

As he pushed inside of her, Tad let out a low moan. Being enveloped in the tight, warm, wet flesh felt better than anything he had experienced before. Mabel being hot in every sense of the word was the best part, though. His body actually felt cold against hers, but it made it all even better. He wanted to be against her, soaking up her warmth and hearing her shaky breaths and sultry moans.

His body had no intentions of trying to figure things out. Before he even realized it, Tad was rolling his hips into Mabel’s as if he knew what he was doing.

“Holy shit,” Mabel gasped. “Mm, Tad keep doing that.” Her voice had risen a pitch or two and her pulse quickened.

He kept moving his hips, slowly picking up the pace. His body was screaming at him to go faster, faster, _faster,_ but he held back. As good as it felt to be moving in and out of her, he knew he would hurt her if he let his body take charge of the pace.

“Oh, god, Tad, I wasn’t expecting-” She stopped and let out a loud moan, her eyes rolling back as she pushed her chest against him. “Jesus fucking christ,” she breathed.

From there, Tad just assumed the constant cursing meant that he was doing well. He watched her carefully so that every time he moved his hips a certain way or at a certain speed that she seemed to like, he could repeat it.

He knew that he was getting dangerously close to his own orgasm, and something in him wanted so badly for her to reach hers as well, and he wanted it to happen before his did.

When he noticed that her legs were moving up slightly, he took a gambit and guessed that she would enjoy having them propped up further, so he grabbed her right leg from behind her knee and pulled it up to her side, making sure to be gentle.

“Oh, god! Fuck!” She arched her back again, pressing her bouncing breasts against his chest. Her mouth hung open in a strangled moan and her eyes shut tightly, a sight that made Tad unable to keep himself from thrusting faster.

After just a few thrusts, he felt Mabel tighten around him and her pulse sped up as her breathing halted for a moment. Her hands grasped and pulled at the pillow and she wiggled around a little, the extra motion pushing Tad into his orgasm.

His entire body tensed and he clenched his jaw as he rode it out, his hips slowing to a stop.

“Wow,” Mabel gasped as she went limp. “I didn’t expect you to be that good.” She giggled and looked up at him, a soft pink on her cheeks. “Of course, you’re perfect in almost every other way, so why _wouldn’t_ you be great at this too?”

Tad tried to look away from her, but his gaze either went to her breasts or back to her lidded eyes. “I-I simply did what you seemed to like. I didn’t do anything special.”

She laughed loudly and nudged him to move off of her. “Tad, I’m willing to bet there are no other men in this _state_ that would read a woman that well. You just seem to have a natural talent for it.” She sat up when Tad moved away from her, then closed her legs and stretched her arms above her head. “Of course, you _do_ have the advantage of your size, speed, strength, and all that. And it could just be beginner’s luck.”

“I-I’m not sure. As I said, I simply-”

Mabel shushed him and winked. “All _I’m_ sayin’ is that we’ll probably have to try a few more times. Y’know, just to be sure.”

“O-Oh. _Oh,_ ” Tad chuckled when he caught onto what she was saying. He knew he had enjoyed himself, and he did love watching Mabel enjoy herself, so he had no issue with doing it again. “It would be my pleasure, Mabel.”

“You’re too nice, Tad.” She propped her elbow on her knee then rested her head on her hand. “Sometimes I wonder how you came out so nice after all the bullshit you went through.”

The phrase made him pause, his hands freezing over his pants. “One only has so much rudeness and bile in themselves before there is only kindness left to give. And kindness lies in a bottomless well in which we are able to harvest from, should we have the heart to wade through the darkness it is shrouded by. I was a terrible person for nearly a century, so I know the darkness well enough to ignore it and reap the kindness I was kept from.”

There was a moment of silence before Mabel gave a content sigh. “You’re something else, Tad. That was some poetic shit right there, and I think I might be wet all over again.” She giggled and lightly smacked his arm. “I get it, though. And I appreciate and admire that you’re trying to be a good person now. Can’t waste those second chances!”

Tad watched as she jumped off the bed, grabbing her clothes while practically dancing. Her energy filled the room and her smile was contagious to him, despite the dark mood he had just set with his small anecdote about his mindset of his life.

Things were good then, and she was a reminder of that. There were still going to be rough patches, but he at least had someone who was positive and could bring him out of his melancholy moods.

He stood and started to get dressed, unable to stop himself from smiling at her. “No, no I can’t waste it. And I don’t intend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is so pure and happy, it almost unfreezes my icy heart whenever I write them <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^ <3


End file.
